memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space Nine Chronicles
The Deep Space Nine Chronicles are a series of episode introductions, recorded by several members of the cast of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in 1996. The episode introductions were for several episodes of the first four seasons. They are included in the Region 2 DS9 Season 4 DVD release, and as such do not exist for any episodes in the last three seasons for the show. Season One Avery Brooks introduces the pilot episode, "Emissary". He gives several facts about the episode, including the two hundred and fifty special effects created for it, that three sound stages were required to film it and that over five hundred people were involved in its five month creation. Brooks also notes that the premiere was the highest rated television premiere in syndication history. Alexander Siddig introduces "Captive Pursuit" and reveals that Michael Westmore was inspired by a photograph of an alligator in National Geographic magazine to base the makeup of the Tosk on it. Siddig also reveals that Scott MacDonald was promised a less makeup-intensive Star Trek role in the future, although his later roles included a Romulan and a Jem'Hadar. Armin Shimerman introduces "The Nagus" and reveals that the producers thought a homage to The Godfather (Ferengi-style) would be extremely interesting. Terry Farrell introduces the popular episode "Duet". She notes that it is the first episode to showcase the relationship between the Bajoran and Cardassian races. Armin Shimerman introduces "In the Hands of the Prophets", the final episode of the first season. He notes that Louise Fletcher makes her first appearance as Kai Winn. He also tells an amusing story about Nana Visitor spraining her ankle and having to see a doctor, who was more interested in her Bajoran makeup. Season Two Armin Shimerman introduces "The Homecoming". He notes that it is the first three-part Star Trek episode. Cirroc Lofton introduces "The Circle". He mentions the famous guest stars Richard Beymer (Li Nalas), Philip Anglim (Bareil Antos) and Louise Fletcher. Armin Shimerman introduces "The Siege" and gives information of what occurred in the previous two episodes. He also reveals guest star Stephen Macht was considered for the roles of Jean-Luc Picard and William Riker. He also notes that Wings star Steven Weber guest stars in the episode and is a big Star Trek fan. Rene Auberjonois introduces "Necessary Evil". He notes that the tone of the episode is like an old detective story, with Odo resembling Sam Spade, numerous double-crossings and that it also had a femme fatale character in Vaatrik Pallra. He also mentions the flashbacks that show, among other things, the first meeting of Odo, Kira Nerys and Quark. He also notes Dan Curry appears on a PADD as Ches'sarro. Cirroc Lofton introduces "Whispers" and notes the certain problems that the character Miles O'Brien has had over the years, including Cardassian torture, trouble with his family and was a slave in the mirror universe. He notes that the producers wanted O'Brien to be an "everyman". Terry Farrell introduces "Blood Oath" and notes the return of John Colicos, William Campbell and Michael Ansara as Kor, Koloth and Kang. She also reveals that Campbell believed the episode to be his toughest acting role, but one he would have liked to do again. Alexander Siddig introduces "The Wire" and notes that Elim Garak takes centre stage in it. He also mentions Andrew Robinson's directing credits and that he joins other Star Trek stars in doing so, such as Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes LeVar Burton, Robert Duncan McNeill, Avery Brooks and Rene Auberjonois. He also mentions Paul Dooley's role in the episode as Enabran Tain. Siddig also introduces "Crossover" and notes its challenging set alterations to represent the mirror universe. Avery Brooks introduces "The Collaborator" and notes Philip Anglim and Camille Saviola make return appearances. He also notes that Paramount Pictures executive Gary Holland was involved in the writing of the episode, working with Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe on the script. Brooks also introduces "Tribunal". Cirroc Lofton introduces "The Jem'Hadar" and notes the "insectomorphic" nature of the Jem'Hadar warships. He also reveals the planet-set scenes were filmed at the Descanso Gardens near Los Angeles. Season Three Terry Farrell introduces "The Search, Part I". Rene Auberjonois introduces "The Search, Part II". Armin Shimerman introduces "The House of Quark". Cirroc Lofton introduces "Civil Defense". Terry Farrell introduces "Past Tense, Part I", while Alexander Siddig introduces the second part. Farrell returns to introduce "Through the Looking Glass". Avery Brooks introduces "Improbable Cause". Rene Auberjonois introduces "The Die is Cast". Cirroc Lofton introduces "Explorers". Rene Auberjonois introduces "The Adversary". Season Four Cirroc Lofton introduces "The Visitor". Both Terry Farrell and Avery Brooks introduce "Rejoined". Armin Shimerman introduces "Little Green Men". Alexander Siddig introduces "Our Man Bashir", and then returns to introduce "The Quickening". Rene Auberjonois introduces "Broken Link". Category:DVDs